


Код красный

by carnivore_oak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak
Summary: Рядом с центральным отделением полиции Детройта переворачивается грузовик с красными пандами.ЦЕЛЫЙ. ГРУЗОВИК. КРАСНЫХ. ПАНД.
Kudos: 20





	Код красный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathrineBush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/gifts).



> Наша прекрасная солнечная Буша! Спасибо тебе большое за эту фандомную зиму. Мы тут с пацанами (нет) подумали немножко и сообразили на четверых. По ссылке папка на гуглдиске, там сверстанная книга твоих фиков за эту зиму и принты (их можно распечатать на футболку или кружку). Спасибо за них ValleryPranks :)  
> Надеемся, что тебе эти приятные мелочи понравятся. Помни, что ты достойна их больше всех, и сейчас, и всегда!
> 
> Ссыль с добром: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1rB4cf6rQPTYfejahZZy1hPVuI0YjM-Bg?usp=sharing

Пятничное утро в центральном отделении полиции отличалось от утр других дней только двумя незначительными деталями. Во-первых, все предвкушали выходные, и работа шла размеренно и неторопливо. Во-вторых, капитан Фаулер сегодня заседал на совещании с высшими чинами, возложив ответственность за участок на лейтенанта Андерсона, — что неторопливой работе только способствовало.

Выпивались чашки кофе и чая, велись ленивые разговоры, заполнялись один за другим отчеты. В окна лил солнечный свет, от которого было приятно щурить глаза, вспоминая, что совсем скоро расцветет и распустится весна. Коннор уже успел сложить из листа бумаги журавля и приступил к лотосу. Хэнк отхлебывал из чашки и скашивал на него глаза, с интересом смотря на результаты его трудов. Гэвин и Ричард прожигали друг друга взглядами над экранами терминалов, прикрывая ладонями листки с расчерченными для морского боя полями. В кафетерии Бен что-то с жаром объяснял Тине.

Если бы кто-то из них прислушался, то смог бы различить довольное чириканье птиц на улице. И топот шагов.

Совсем юный, только из Академии, офицер влетел внутрь, громко хлопнув дверью. И, кажется, сам из-за этого смутился. Поправил фуражку, направился к кабинету капитана, но, заметив, что того там нет, развернулся к остальным и как-то потерянно произнес:

— А на вашей улице грузовик перевернулся.

Детективы нахмурились. Хэнк поднялся и положил руку на куртку.

— Пострадавшие есть?

— Нет, — покачал головой офицер.

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Ну а в чем вопрос тогда? Мы не дорожники. Вэ-четыре.

— Попал.

Паренек порозовел щеками и снова перевел взгляд на Хэнка.

— Но движение же затруднено. Все же высыпались и разбежались…

Коннор приподнял брови.

— Кто разбежался? — спросил он с искренним интересом.

— Ну панды, — упавшим голосом ответил офицер. — Панды красные. Грузовик перевернулся, они выскочили… Бегают теперь по кварталу…

— Слушай, парень. — Гэвин откинулся в кресле и развернулся. — С пандами — в службу отлова животных, и быстрее, пока никого не задавили. Чего ты время тратишь, и их, и наше?

— Нужно выставить патрули и перекрыть нужный участок дороги. — Ричард встал, одернул куртку и посмотрел на Хэнка, ожидая разрешающего кивка.

— Было бы неплохо, — вздохнул тот. — А ты пока звони звероловам.

Офицер отчаянно замотал головой.

— Я уже пробовал, они отказываются приезжать. Говорят, занимаются только живыми, а эти механические!

Гэвин тихо выругался. Хэнк и Коннор переглянулись: у одного в глазах сквозил тихий ужас, а у второго — чистый восторг.

— Андроиды-панды? — уточнил на всякий случай Ричард. Почти без улыбки.

Офицер только устало кивнул, довольный, что его поняли.

— Согласно описи, шестьдесят восемь.

Хэнк прикрыл лицо рукой. Гэвин еще раз выругался и перевернул листок морского боя, чтобы Ричард не подсмотрел.

— Я звонил поставщику и покупателю. В “Киберлайф” на себя ответственность не взяли, а новый фургон от киберзаповедника будет в Детройте к вечеру, — извиняющимся тоном подытожил офицер.

— Просто восхитительно, — откликнулся из-под руки Хэнк. — Ладно, что уж теперь. Ричард, предупреди патрули, чтобы оцепили квартал и никого не проворонили. Остальные, собирайтесь, поедем ловить.

Гэвин насмешливо нахмурился.

— И куда мы их денем? В участок притащим?

Хэнк смерил его взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

— Отличная идея, Рид. Останешься здесь, будешь принимать и пересчитывать панд.

Тот хотел было возразить, но Коннор, видимо, не выдержал и, подскочив, воскликнул:

— Код красный, детективы, код красный! У нас напандение на офицеров!

***

Через два часа, сорок две минуты и семь секунд Ричард снова вернулся в участок, прижимая к груди трех красных панд. Панды возились и крякали. Одна пыталась жевать Ричарду ухо.

В участке полноправно царствовал Гэвин — вернее, несмотря на найденный им где-то жезл в виде швабры, царствовали тут все-таки панды, а Гэвин к исходу третьего часа уже просто старался, чтобы те иногда слезали со столов. Одно из кресел было перевернуто и оккупировано, из-под валявшейся у Гэвина на столе куртки торчал красный хвост, за стеклом капитанского кабинета тоже прыгала, стараясь зацепить лапой ручку двери, панда. Как она туда попала, было неизвестно.

Раскрасневшийся Гэвин принял у Ричарда еще трех и опустил их на пол. Панды шлепнулись на спины, показывая черные животы.

— Может быть, пора вызывать подкрепление? — заботливо спросил Ричард, наблюдая, как один из зверей подкрадывается к детективу со спины.

Гэвин упрямо мотнул головой.

— Еще от этих сволочей я не бегал! Нет уж, пусть… Ай, бля! — Панда, ловко перебирая лапами с цепкими коготками, проползла по ноге и, забравшись на плечо, довольно крякнула Гэвину в ухо. Тот устало посмотрел на Ричарда. — Вам еще двадцать четыре осталось.

— Лейтенант Андерсон привезет еще пять, — кивнул тот. — Скоро закончим.

— Надеюсь, — проворчал Гэвин, за шкирку отодрав от себя панду. Зверек повис у него в руке, недовольно кряхтя. — Еще потрещи мне тут! А ну марш стол жестянке разорять!

***

Снаружи уже смеркалось. Маркус с Саймоном, негромко что-то обсуждая, внесли и поставили на пол четыре коробки. Отчитывавший Гэвина за хаос, в который ввергли участок шкодливые звери, Хэнк обернулся к ним. Коннор приветственно махнул рукой.  
— Мы решили, что это ваше. — Маркус кивнул на коробки, одна из которых, заурчав, поднялась на лапы и зашлепала по коридору.

— Ага, ага, — оживился Гэвин. — Сколько их у вас? Надо было сразу их распихать куда-нибудь!

— В каждой коробке по две, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Пробрались к нам в оранжерею. Ребята решили, что лучше отнести их к вам.

— В интернете уже завели отдельный хэштег #ПандыДетройта, — сказал Маркус Коннору. Тот сверкнул глазами и застыл, уйдя с головой в Сеть.

— Жесть какая, — проворчал Гэвин. Ричард нежно ткнул его локтем под ребра. — Это что нам, получается, одна панда осталась? И где ее искать?

Хэнк хмуро потер затылок.

— Обыщем улицы еще раз. Бедная животина, наверное, перепугалась до чертиков…

— Можно подключить “Иерихон”, — предложил Саймон, переводя взгляд с Хэнка на Маркуса.

Тот с готовностью кивнул.

— Я попрошу ребят. Не думаю, что кто-то откажется. Найдем обязательно, — заверил он.

— Может быть, организовать поисковые работы? — вкрадчиво поинтересовались позади.

У входа стоял агент Перкинс — из-под пальто выглядывали темно-синие лямки слинга. В слинге свисала довольная панда.

Ричард еще раз ткнул Гэвина в бок, справедливо решив, что лучше, если тот согнется от боли, чем от смеха. Для всего отделения лучше.

Перкинс сделал несколько шагов вперед. В слинге, с покачивающейся в нем красной пандой, он выглядел на удивление органично — и невозмутимо, словно ситуация была вполне себе штатной. “Вам, плебеям, просто невдомек, как ведут себя с вывалившимися из грузовика робопандами. Смотрите, как надо!”, как бы говорил весь его вид.

— Что за бардак вы здесь развели. Парочку панд поймать не можете? — поморщился он.

— Их здесь шестьдесят восемь. Считать будете? — Уставший Хэнк скрестил руки на груди. Все, кто его знал, понимали, что знак это плохой.

Агент Перкинс успел понять это даже слишком хорошо. Он поморщился еще раз — теперь было похоже, будто у него внезапно защипало в носу — и покачал головой.

— Надеюсь, с этим вы справитесь без меня. Когда прибудет фургон из заповедника?

— Звонили, задерживаются, — ответил Гэвин недовольно. — Может, бюро чем-нибудь поможет в кои-то веки?

Саймон что-то прошептал на ухо Маркусу. Тот фыркнул.

Перкинс задумчиво кивнул. И всем показалось, что его панда тоже многозначительно мотнула мордочкой.

— В данной ситуации вам, пожалуй, не остается ничего другого, кроме как дождаться, пока их заберут, — невинно заметил он. — Бюро могло бы предложить свои услуги при наличии опасности. Но поскольку…

Гэвин, переглянувшись с остальными, осторожно подпихнул к нему шваброй парочку панд. Маркус с еле заметной ухмылкой пододвинул еще одну носком ботинка. Все три завороженно уставились на кашемировое пальто.

Его обязательно нужно было покорить.

— ...но, что бы вы ни думали, мы не волшебники и… и та-такими… А ну отцепись немедленно!

***

Меньше чем через четверть часа у отделения полиции стоял неприметный черный фургон. Вежливые люди в темных костюмах оперативно погрузили панд внутрь, предварительно оторвав от них Коннора, и укатили в ночь. Недовольный Перкинс, держа в руках испорченное пальто, кивнул Хэнку.

— Должны будете.

— Ну это непременно, — ухмыльнулся тот. И потрепал Коннора по плечу. — Да ладно тебе, может, в следующий раз еще кто-нибудь потеряется.

— Аллигаторы, например, — хохотнул Гэвин.

— Тебя скормим первого, — кивнул Ричард, и Гэвин снова рассмеялся.

Саймон озадаченно посмотрел вслед фургону.

— Вы думаете, это была хорошая идея?

Маркус легко пихнул его плечом.

— Да ладно тебе. Я уверен, девочки будут просто в восторге. Да и мистеру Камски будет чем заняться.

— Целый бассейн красных панд, — мечтательно вздохнул Коннор.

— Просто долбануться можно, — согласился Гэвин.

[](https://imgur.com/hGNHsD8)

**Author's Note:**

> Арт нарисовала чудесная AndyWendigo


End file.
